The deadly lovers
by Goth-serphyona
Summary: This story has been updated
1. Default Chapter

Fallen: very weird story idea I got form Jason x.

I don't own nothing., I f you like the idea I'll continue. mostly it's based on the J X idea but with a twist form tai. let the story go. this is yaoi. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Yamato Ishida: Hair: Blond

Eyes: blue

Stats: Cereal killer. More than 398 dead by his hands alone.

Stats: can't die. more than 30 ways tried yet he remains unharmed and angry for his Koi.

Koi and partner: Taichi Yagami, Yamato appears to be the Dominant partner in the relationship. Yamato is to be frozen cryogenically with him. Beware he is protective of his Koi.

Taichi Yagami: Hair: Brown

Eyes: brown

Stats: Cereal killer. more than 256 dead by his hands.

Stats: can't die, tried 30 ways but still remains unharmed and protected by Yamato.

Koi & leader: Yamato Ishida, Taichi is the submissive partner. He is to be frozen with Yamato, Taichi appears to be shy and innocent, do NOT be to close with yamato, he is a envious type.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

[Year: 2020, humanity has improved well in technology ]

"Wow, they killed all those people?" A young red haired women remarked after reading the stats of the two most wanted murders in all time. The were know as The Deadly Lovers. 

"Yes but once they were normal." Said another scientist . His long green hair was tied up in a small ball at the top of his head.

"What brought on the violence?" She asked. 

The two were walking down a narrow hallway. The walls a ceiling were made of silver metel.

They stepped up to a thick titanium door. A sign hung from it's window.

WARNING: DEADLY LOVERS CAPTIVE HOLDING AREA.

PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

"It started with yamato, from what we know some men attacked Taichi. Yamato slaughtered them when they started to remove the boy's clothes. From then on whenever someone looked at Taichi, made moves, or hurt Taichi, Yamato would kill him. Taichi started killing when a couple girls started to make moves on Yamato. There're love for each other is strong. Obsessive even. You do Not ant to mess with Yamato on a bad day." The green haired man explained. 

He went to open the door when the general approached.

"What are you doing down here?" The red haired woman said, the annoyance clear in her soft voice.

"We are to gather the lovers and make sure we freeze them ourselves. Who knows what could happen if only you two were the ones to do the job. We'd probably have the lovers on the loose again." Said the General. His hat was covering his eyes but the smirk on his lips was shown very well.

"Men." The general gave a short signal for the seven soldiers behind him to open the door.

The said soldiers quickly moved in and opened the door. The general and scientists fallowed them in.

The room was black except for a bright light illuminating the center of the room.

Two figures were under it. One was standing, about four straight jackets were wrapped around him. Chains held his feet and legs together. The soldiers quickly took out their guns when they saw that his right hand was free. His blue eyes watched them with amusement. 

The said free hand was stroking the other figures hair.

The other figure was sitting down in a wooden chair. Only two jackets held him and there were chains around his feet, tying them to the legs of the chair. 

His brown eyes were darting from the faces the men [and women] in front of him. He was tilting his head some, letting the roaming fingers glide through his hair. 

"Quickly! Tie up that hand and get them over here!" The general shouted. 

The soldiers ran over to the couple. One grabbed yamato's hand and pinned it to his side.

Taichi looked disappointed that the nice stroking had stopped. Yamato looked pissed.

The men became nerves under yamato's deadly gaze.

One man was stupid enough to start unbuckling Taichi's chains first, and managed to only tighten the chains hold on the boy's leg and squeeze it painfully.

Taichi yelped in pain and yamato struggled wildly.

The men pulled yamato away from the trembling man.

Taichi was lifted from the seat and both were taken out of the room.

Yamato's eyes shifted over each person and rested on Taichi.

Taichi was smiling slightly.

The men walked the two farther down the hall and into a very large room filled with machines.

Yamato knew something was wrong. He smiled as he was lead to a table and was forced to stay in front of it while Taichi was held by the men beside him. The smile was because on the table was a very big knife. His free hand was stupidly unguarded and he picked up the knife.

He slowly cut away the jackets. 

The general quickly turned around when he heard the scream of one of his men.

Yamato smiled as the head of the man feel to the ground.

All but two of the soldiers attacked. The two were holding onto Taichi who was smiling.

Yamato smirked as he decapitated another man.

One soldier got an idea and leapt at yamato who swung the knife at him. The soldier dodged the attack and the knife went deep into Taichi's stomach.

Yamato gasped as the blood fell from Taichi's abdomen.

The soldier took this minute and quickly grabbed Yamato and flung him in the cryogenic freezer.

Yamato trashed at the small window that allowed the men to see him and it shattered.

The frozen air began to freeze him but some escaped through the window. All the people in the room began to run out of the room. The two soldiers dropped Taichi's body and left, sealing the air tight door behind them.

The air froze everything in the room. Yamato was frozen inside the machine, knife raised above his head.

Taichi was frozen on his ground, his wound froze as well.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

{ year: 2134 techno way up]

"Open the door!" came the order from behind the sealed titanium door.

The door fell from it's hinges to the ground. It shattered the icy floor.

"Wow" was a reply from a young teenaged boy.

7 people stepped into the icy room.

"What is this place?" asked a blue haired women. Her eyes resting on the freezer.

"It's a cryogenic freezer, it was used to freeze people" Said a black man.

"No, really?" was the sarcastic remark of another boy.

"Hey, there's someone in there." The blue haired woman said.

The people looked over at the freezer. indeed you could tell someone was in there.

"Should we…" Asked the captain of the group.

The man was answered as two boys opened it up. 

A blond figure was standing with a knife raised. his face was covered in ice so you couldn't see.

"wow, I never seen anything so well preserved, we could actually defrost him" said the blue haired women.

"Mary. If the guy was frozen in the first place then it wasn't cause he asked." replied the captain.

"I found another body!" replied a boy.

"Well, we'll wake him up/ he looks like he wasn't supposed to be down here." replied Mary.

"O.k. load them up, were taken them home" The captain said. 

The boys nodded and lifted up the frozen brunet.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Fallen: k what you think?


	2. The party has begun

Fallen: Hello!, you know what? for starters, before we get to the story were going to have a few things straightened out. Today my yami will be given a name.

Y.Fallen: wha?!

Fallen: yes I dub thee,…Riever!

Riever: you fucken prick.

Fallen: and I shall reveal my gender. I'm a girl. go girls!!!!!!! ^-^ but u just gotta love those bishii's!

Riever: and I'm a guy.

Fallen: yup, my yami looks like, um, yamato 'cept his hair goes to his waist in a ponytail and he has red eyes and is built, in this story so is yama but..

Fallen: and I'm bringing in another muse so that riever can fall for him and become a yaoi-Bishii! 

riever: bitch! never!

fallen: everyone meet Kale!

Kale: Konnichiwa! ^-^

riever: O-O [thinking] wow… nice…^-^ {baaaad thoughts!}

fallen: kale has long brown hair that reaches the floor, he has tai's cute eyes and yugi's [yu-gi-oh] kawaii smile.

Kale: hello everyone. hello riever. ^ =^ 

Riever:…er, ya hi…[blush] ^-^

Fallen: k. now Taichi do the disclaimer.

Taichi: NO! [is locked in his room with Linkin park Broken glass music blasting]

Fallen: yamato…?

Yamato: [is voice is dull and emotionless] she owns nothing 'cept for kale and riever. and yes this is like Jason X.

Fallen: [looks at Taichi's door then yamato] what happened?

Yamato: T-T he b-broke up with me!

Riever: HUH?!?!

Kale: oh my…

Fallen: XoX [faints] 

Riever: why?

Yamato: I was walking home when that evil bitch [sora] pinned me and, and k-kissed me!

Riever: so…?

Yamato: I have no clue why but I kissed her back and taichi saw…

Fallen: [heard the story] You _KISSED_ her??!! [faints dead]

Taichi: [in his room where no one can see him] T-T 'mato. [sobs]

Kale: riever, why don't we write the story while Yamato, taichi and fallen have a time out.

Riever: k. [blush]

you know the warnings, blood, yaoi, there're murders, and all that shit. sora bashing

oh and sorry for saying cereal killers instead of serial. hehe the killers of breakfast. ^-^' 

I had also made another mistake. THE YEAR IS 2534 NOT 2134!

'thinking' "talking"

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Sora, we have two cryogenically frozen bodies one will be defrosting." The captain ordered.

A tall dark man stood watching as the bodies were lifted out of the mini space craft and on to the ship.

"O.k, who are were bring back Daisuke?" He said to the boy helping move the bodies.

"The brunet Jano." He said and helped the blue haired boy across from him load them onto a stretcher.

"What about the blond?" Jano asked.

"Gonna dice 'em up and see his insides." Said a red haired girl who jumped up beside him.

"Fuck! don't do that sora!" Jano said, clutching his heart.

"Sora! take the blond one down to sector 5, cut him up, do whatever but you have to watch Tekaru and Daisuke." The captain said sternly.

"What?! Haito you basterd…" She mumbled as Tekaru and Daisuke moved the frozen body to sector 5. [you know what this means? sora dies first! ^-^, don know if I should let anyone live or not} 

Two girls, one with purple hair and one with pink, wheeled the brunet into sector 2, the defrosting…place. 

" O.k people were about to defrost one of the oldest preserved bodies ever. Get ready." Said Haito.

"For someone so old he sure has a nice body!" Said a green haired boy.

"Good god Yuki, can you not think of any subject beside sexual activities?" Said a blue haired android.

"What…did he say Koushiro?" Yuki asked.

"Jyou said keep your mind out of the gutter." Kou said, snapping back Jyou's neck panel.

"O.k people, we need his clothes off."

Yuki gave an evil giggle and nearly ran to the table was. But the blue haired girl, Mary stepped in front off him and swatted him away.

"O.k while Mary clears the clothing everyone get into position." Instructed Haito.

`````````````{In sector 5}```````````````````

Daisuke pulled on the large knife that the blond had in a death grip.

He managed to get the knife loose and fell on his butt.

"You o.k.? does the little baby need some help?" Tekaru asked his boyfriend. 

"Shut up!" daisuke yelled and swung the knife at him.

Tekaru jumped back and the knife slashed through the wall.

Tekaru and Daisuke looked at the weapon in awe and daisuke quickly put it down.

"Why don't you too go watch the meteor shower while I do this? your not much help." sora said in her usual bitchy tone.

[A/n: Kale: don't talk to them like that bitch! Jale: you've been here one fic and already she taught you hatred toward her. Kale: damn straight! Jale:…T-T your straight? Kale: no!]

"O.k!" they said together, smirks of triumph on there're "angelic" faces.

Sora sighed as she went back to putting data about the blond into the computer. The slight twitch of the blonds fingers went unnoticed.

```````Sector 2````````

Mary had just finished cutting away the brunets underwear and was putting a black cloth over the boy's lower regions.

"So, what do you think happened to his gut?" Yuki asked, pointing to the knife wound. The temperature of the room and warming of the table he was on had melted the ice and the wound was bleeding slightly.

"We'll ask when he wakes up. Were ready to go." said Mary.

Haito pushed a red button above the table and a large have tube thing lowered over the boy. Mist clouded the window but thanks to the camera they could see the wound heal and his chest rise up and down in a steady rhythm.

Everybody cheered and lifted the tube up.

"Take him to sector 5, he can wake there and sora can find some clothes for him." Haito said.

"Sweet, hope she gives him a thong." Yuki said with an eechi [pervertive] grin.

Jyou slapped him upside the head and picked up the nearly naked boy. Koushiro grinned, glad he had programmed Jyou to only like him.

``````````````Sector 5```````````````

Sora was cutting away at yamato's black tank shirt. She had a smile on her face.

'To bad we can't defrost you, your quite the looker, and you have a nice chest and abs…' Sora peeled the shirt off the boy. 

She was to stupid to have noticed that all the ice had melted and that his chest was rising and falling. Oh she also didn't notice the fact that whenever she turned her head away from him he would open his eyes and look for a weapon and his Koi, getting angrier every time he could spot either.

"Sora! we got the other, when he wakes up, please give some clothes." Said Jyou walking through the doors and putting the clothes-less teen on a table beside the blond.

Jyou left and sora started grumbling about have to do so much around here.

The blond boy was raging when he say that the blue haired guy had been toughing his Koibito's naked body.

Sora left the room to get some more supplies and clothes.

The brunet stirred and whimpered.

"m..mato-o?" came the small reply, the boy coughed, his vocal cords started to work again after being frozen for over 500 years.

"Taichi" Yamato said a gentle smile on his usual cruel face.

"W-what? where?" Taichi sat up.

"I don't know but it seems these people don't know about us." Yamato said, continuing to stay down in the same position.

"Do you…" Taichi started but stopped mid sentence.

"What?" Yamato asked a smirk on his face. knowing taichi, he was ready for some fun.

"Well once we get some answers, and we like whats going on, why not we play a little game?" Taichi suggested.

"Oooohhhh, which one?" Yamato said with glee.

"The one where you are the evil killer, and everyone on the ship, including me, is trying to escape with there lives and now with our communicators, I can tell you were we are, what your to do until there all dead?" Taichi said with an small smile.

"I like it, you pretend like you were frozen by mistake, I get on the loss, kill someone and you betray there lives underneath there own noses. This is another reason why I love you." Yamato said smiling.

Taichi blushed and looked around then bent down for a small kiss.

The door gave a load hiss and yamato pretended to go back to being frozen while Taichi looked like he was frightened out of his mind, he was thankful that before he meet Yama he had taken some serious acting lessons.

"Hello, I see your up." Sora said fallowed by the crew. 

Taichi just stared and looked around, just realizing he was wearing nothing but a black cloth.

"Do you have a name?" Yuki asked.

"He'll tell us after he gets dressed, everyone out." Yelled Mary, she tossed the cloths on the floor beside taichi.

"get dressed and we'll explain everything." She said and closed the door.

Taichi got dressed and moved as far away from yamato's body.

The others came in after.

"Hello, um…can you tell us what happened to you and your friend?" Said Haito, pointing to yamato.

"what is he doing here! we have to get rid of him!" Taichi said in fear.

"Calm down and explain to us what's wrong." Mary said.

"He's dangerous! haven't you heard of Yamato Ishida?" Taichi said.

They shook there heads.

Taichi stared for a moment.

"Maybe we should explain first. You see we found you in and cryogenic freezer. you were injured and the blond was in the machine, what were you doing down there?" Mary asked.

"My name is Taic- Tai, Tai Kamiya." He said using his mothers maiden name and what everyone used to call him before yamato and hilled them.

"I work for the F.B.I, my job was to freeze Yamato, he's a serial killer, he's killed more that 400 people. As my friend and I were putting him in the freezer he pulled out a knife and broke the glass, he managed to get me and my friend, but my friend decided to leave me to freeze as well. Now can you tell me who you are where I am, why the hell he's here and how long I was frozen." Taichi said, he was quite good at make up stories in a very little time limit.

The crew looked at him with sorrow.

"I am captain of the ship, my name is Haito, the is koushiro, his sexy toy- I mean android Jyou, sora, mimi, miya, Mary, Yuki, Jano, Tekaru and Daisuke. you are on the ship 'Kage Sakura' he is going in a museum, and don't worry our scans saw he is deader that doorknob and ,well , the year is 2534." Said the captain who was still receiving glares form kou and jyou.

Taichi stared at him.

"That's over 500 years." He said in awe.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get up to date." said Yuki with an evil grin. He wrapped he arm around Taichi's thin waist.

"You must be starving , come with me." He said, not realizing how close he was from getting horribly killed by yamato. 

Sora smiled as she started to soap her hands, he was about to open up Yamato's chest but first she had to remove his pants.

Yamato smiled as she neared, he was really itching to kill. 

He knew when he was frozen time didn't feel long at all but something knew how long it had been. He yearned for the feeling of wood or metel in his hands, form the blood to splash over him and the feeling of power through his veins.

He couldn't wait any longer, he got up and walked to the side, grabbing a huge aux from the side wall. It was seven feet tall, two feet taller that him. The aux was small on the right side but the left held a mighty blade. The blade was two feet in width and an inch thick. perfect for pain.

Sora turned around and started sing and walking over to the table.

She picked up some scissors and went to grab yamato's pants.

Yamato stared at her, eyes wide and disbelieving. What kind of captain would heir this idiot!

sora looked down when she didn't feel the texture of the pants.

"Hey where'd he go?" She said.

Yamato shook his head and walked casually beside her.

"Were you looking for me?" He asked with amusement.

She turned around with a gasp, the last thing se saw was a giant blade splitting her between the eyes. 

Yamato watched as one side of her body fell to the right and the other to the left.

"The party has begun." Yamato said, laughter filled the room as he walked out.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kale: how was that? please R&R

Riever: who should Yamato kill next?

Taichi: [comes out of his room for some water] Kill Yuki.

Yamato: taichi wait!

Taichi grrr [slams door in Yama's face] 

Yamato: T-T

Fallen: X.X [still fainted]


	3. I'm really sorry and i hope you can forg...

Goth Serphyona: look everyone I have some really bad news. I will not be completing any of my fics. A couple months ago I was Hit by a car and I've been in the hospital. I've the lost the use of my legs left arm. The doctors also have found some tumour in my brain when they were examining my skull. Anyway thank you for all you lovely reviews, you really kept me going and still would if this hadn't of happened. Thank you all. 

Good Bye…


End file.
